Stuck in the Storm
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: A large thunderstorm as the team stuck at HQ. What will they do to pass the time? Play games of course! Everyone plays a part, Misa in later chapters. Hilarious! Multi-chapter. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Stuck in the Storm**_

**Reason: **because I need a break from the bath story… and this seems like it'll be oodles of fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor any of the games mentioned in this… Nor do I own the Gingersnap My Little Pony(Author does not own My Little Pony). –sighs-

**Warning: **Contains insanity to the umpteenth degree! May contain slight slash/fluff, but nothing that a kid couldn't read. Remember, my hands catch on fire when I attempt anything, ah, romantic? No romance in this. Slight slash intended only for laughs! Uber funny-doodlies! Enjoy!

**Important Info:** May be multi-chapter. Yes, L and Light are chained together and Light knows he's Kira. Oh, and a message to reviewer Donna: Yes, you were absolutely right on the French message, thanks for the alert-I haven't taken it in years, and as I said, I am rusty. Oh, and no hard feelings. I was just making a point, like all authors on here seem to.

_**Stuck in the Storm**_

_Subtitle: What to do, what to do…Play games!_

Flash-Crash-Boom! Lightning and thunder played across the sky like a football game above HQ. The entire Kira investigation team was currently inside the building, unable to return to their homes thanks to the terrible storm projected to stop at nearly 5:00 in the moring-9 hours away(that means it is 9:00 in the evening).

All the computers had to be unplugged to avoid damage from the lightning, and L was sitting in his chair, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Aw, man! This is so unfair!" Aiwaza grumbled to himself after calling his wife to inform her that he would not be able to make it home that night. There was a general murmur of assent at his statement by the other team members who had families, plus Matsuda.

Matsuda let out a huge sigh, then said dramatically, "Yeah, I know! My lady is just gonna have to cry herself to sleep tonight!"

L turned his gaze from the ceiling and stated robotically, "Matsuda, you have never had a 'lady' and there is only a .251% chance of anything remotely female waiting for you tonight."

Matsuda stuck his tongue out at L as he turned red and pouted, "Gee, you don't have to be so mean about it."

L cocked his head to one side and replied, "I am not being mean, just observant…though, I am in want of something besides the ceiling to entertain me."

Matsuda flopped down on the couch and stared pointedly away from the detective. Mogi soon joined him, looking as formal as ever.

Mr. Yagami flipped off his cell phone leaned against a wall with a sigh before telling Light, "Well, Sayu and your mom won't be expecting us-well, they weren't expecting you anyway-" here he gave a glare to L, who continued to stare at the ceiling, "but now they know not to wait up for me."

All was quiet in the room for a few moments as the storm raged outside the building. Light, reading a novel instead of a Kira-related document for once, glanced around the room then at the panda-like-man seated next to him.

Noticing that he was being watched, L asked without removing his gaze from the ceiling, "What is it Light-kun?"

Light marked his place in the novel and asked, "Why are you staring so intently at the ceiling?"

L brought a thumb up to his lips as he continued to stare at the simple ceiling and answered, "A rather common ailment has afflicted me Light-kun. I am bored."

L looked confusedly at the ceiling as well, then back at L, "So, what about the ceiling is so interesting as to take your mind off the boredom?"

L sighed and said emotionlessly, "I was trying to count the number of brushstrokes in the paint, but I am still bored…and you made me lose count."

Light blinked, amazed that anyone, genius or not, would attempt to count the brushstrokes on a ceiling. He then asked, "Well then L, why don't we _do_ something you, and from the looks of it the rest of the team, are so bored?"

L finally allowed his head to drop back to its normal position, wincing only slightly as his muscles protested. He gave Light his wide-eyed look. "What would we do, Light-kun?"

Light looked thoughtful and replied, "I don't know…"

"OH! I know, I know!" came Matsuda's excited voice, as he and the rest of the team had obviously been eavesdropping, "we should play a game!"

L swiveled his head to stare at Matsuda, making him flinch, before saying with a tiny smile, "I like games. Good job Matsuda."

Matsuda glowed with pride at the praise.

Aizawa muttered, "Fine, play a game…better than staring at the wall…"

Mogi raised his voice from the other side of the room, "What will we play? You have anything in mind Matsuda?"

Matsuda nodded his head violently, "Yes! My cousins and I used to play this game called Random Or Expected. It's really fun and challenging…I always lost…"

Light and L both perked at the word 'challenging' and looked t each other, declaring a silent competition.

L stood from his chair, motioning from Light to do the same, then asked Matsuda, who seemed to relish being the center of attention for once, "So, what should we do?"

Matsuda pointed to the center of the room and declared, "Everyone needs to sit in the middle of the room in a circle! And we will need someone to keep score!"

Everyone sat in a big circle on the floor, and L plucked his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing a number awkwardly, "Hello? Watari, as the computers are down, would you mind keeping score for a little game of ours? Yes, sweets would be required, as well as the dry erase-board. Yes, see you in five minutes."

Matsuda smiled around at the circle, then said bossily, "Alright, here are the rules:

will take turns, going clock-wise.

2. Each person must do or say something random, meaning that no one in the circle would ever consider them to do or say that.

circle will vote on whether they think the action or what was said was random or expected. If the person was random, they get a point, but if they were expected, they lose a point.

even one person thinks it wasn't random, they lose a point.

score-keeper will be the final say on disputes,

6. And everyone must be _honest_ in their voting, or the score keeper will take away a point if he detects dishonesty."

Matsuda looked around the circle nervously, hoping they wouldn't call his game stupid. But everyone was smiling, saying it wounded fun.

L looked over at Light with a sly smile, and said, "Oh, yes. This shall be most interesting."

Watari walked in at that moment, balancing a huge tray of sweets in one hand and pulling a large dry erase-board on wheels. He placed the tray in the middle of the circle, and after a quick debriefing on the game, took his position a few feet away with everyone's name written on the scoreboard.

"I'll start!" Matsuda said enthusiastically, then crossed his brow in concentration. He looked up and spoke, "Un, I, uh, like bananas!"

"The vote: who votes random?" Watari called out.

Not a single hand went into the air. Matsuda hung his head in shame, muttering, "I always lose at this game…"

"Matsuda is negative one point." Watari called.

Mogi straighted up a little and said, "My turn? Alright…" He looked of into space for a moment, then sang, "I am the Walrus! I am the Eggman! Ku ku ka chu, ku ku ka chu!"

Everyone blinked, shocked.

"The vote: who says random?" Watari called out after his own shock cleared.

All five hands rose as one silently. Mogi smiled a little self-consciously, his face a bit red.

"Mogi leads with one point." Watari said.

"Alright, me next," Mr. Yagami said, thinking hard. He suddenly looked over at Light, a hate-filled glare in smoldering in place of his usual loving look for his son, "YOU! How can you have done this!? You have disgraced this family! We loved you, raised you the best we could! You had so much potential, why throw it all away?! Why, Light, why are you KIRA!?"

Light toppled over from his seated position with a squeak and L's eyes bugged out more than normal. The room was silent for a moment, then Mr. Yagami laughed, saying, "I think I just got a point..hehehe!"

The room murmured a collective 'oh!' of understanding as Light rightened himself, his face burning. L looked a little put-out; he would have rather liked having the case solved…

Watari fixed his glasses back on his nose from where they had fallen in surprise, and called out, "The vote: who says random?"

All hands rose, and Watari said, "Mr. Yagami now ties Mogi with one point."

Aizawa cleared his throat, still shocked at his role model's behavior, "Alright give me a minute to theink; that made me forget what I was going to do…"

He stood up, then just stared at the seated team for a moment, then walked out of the room. The door shut behind him, then he returned a moment later with a plotted plant, which he set down next to the score board.

Everyone looked confusedly at him.

"The vote: random?"

All hands rose, and Aizawa grinned at his good idea.

Being the next to go, Light went through a mental checklist of things he compiled that would shock the team-which would be hard, since L was playing, and he had been living chained to L. Not much he could do or say would seem random to L…

Light reached forward for the plate, grabbed a cream-filled pastry, and made as if he were about to eat it. But it never made it in his mouth-he yanked the front of L's collar, then dropped the pastry into L's baggy shirt.

He received a snort from Matsuda and an eye-twitch from L as he retrieved the beloved pastry from the inside of his shirt.

"The vote: random?"

Four hands raised. Light glared at L, who was eating the pastry.

Watari called, "Your vote, L?"

L swallowed his pastry, then said, "Expected. I knew he was going to do that when he grabbed my shirt."

"Liar!" Light accused angrily.

"Alright, alright, let's see…." Watari said soothingly, "Matsuda, you've played this before, is this legal?"

Matsuda screwed up his face in thought, then said, "He's being honest, but it only matters if he saw it coming before Light even picked up the pastry."

"No," said L sullenly, "I didn't. Random."

"Light has one point." Light looked triumphantly at L.

It was now L's turn. What would the goofball do? He blinked at everyone a few times, then smacked himself in the face. Hard.

He got his point, though he now had a red handprint across his face. "L," Watri told him after awarding his point, "No more violence. That goes for the rest of you too." He looked around at the group sternly.

It was back to Matsuda, who was determined to be random. He screamed, "MONKIES!" No point.

Mogi did the Mokarina. Point.

Mr. Yagami talked to the plant. Point.

Aizawa called his wife. No point.

Light belched loudly and rudely. Point and Mr. Yagami telling him to never do that again.

L confinscated Watari's marker for the dry-erase board and drew a sheep on his flat, white stomach. Point and Watari telling him to never do that again.

The game went on for another two hours, and the team was running out of things that were random.

Matsu, even though he knew that he would be dead-last, wanted to be random at least once. He stared at L and Light, wishing that he could also be a genius, when had a sudden flash of brilliance. Calling on his memory of science class, he stated solemly, "Bose-Einstein condensate."

Everyone gawked, and L and Light, being the only ones who knew that term,actually clapped.

Matsuda got a point!

It was getting late, and Light and L were fifty points ahead of everyone else, tied. The rest of the team just sat in the circle, eating from the tray and watching the two geniuses battle for the title of Most Random.

Light growled internally, angry that he was running out ideas. (he had just said 'Im A Gay', afterward explaining angrily that he said his name backward when accused of coming out of the closet.)

It was L's turn now, and his competitive streak would not allow him to lose to Light. Light's last random act had given him some inspiration on how to gain a point and make Light so confused that L would win…

All eyes on L, he turned in his crouched position so he faced Light, then pounced on top of him, knocking them both to the ground. L sat on top of Light and kissed him forcefully, right in front of the whole team.

L felt someone suddenly pull him off the trapped team and shout, "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He was dropped back at his original position on the floor, and upon looking up he saw a red-faced Mr. Yagami returning to his seat.

L received his point.

L snickered internally as he looked blank-facedly around at the gob-smacked team, his eyes resting on Light. Light remained on the floor for a few moments, then sat slowly up.

It was Light's turn, but L was 98% sure that Light wouldn't be able to do anything remotely random.

Light shook his head a few times, evidently trying to clear it. But the truth was far from it- he knew what to do that would be random and get back at L at the same time.

Light sidled up to L and suddenly licked one side of his face, murmuring clearly, "That wasn't nice my big love-panda, letting the cat out of the bag like that."

"THAT'S IT, GAME OVER!" Mr. Yagami screamed, his face maroon. The team just stared at the pair of geniuses in mortification as if to ask, 'was that just for the game or…?'

L glared at Light, saying, "You took my idea, that's hardly fair."

No one won, much to L and Light's chagrin, and Mr. Yagami slept on the floor of Light and L's bedroom that night, just to be safe…

END

Alternate ending time!

L snickered internally as he looked blank-facedly around at the gob-smacked team, his eyes resting on Light. Light remained on the floor for a few moments, then sat slowly up.

It was Light's turn, but L was 98% sure that Light wouldn't be able to do anything remotely random.

Light shook his head a few times, evidently trying to clear it. But the truth was far from it- he knew what to do that would be random and out due L at the same time.

Light sidled over to Matsuda, who was on the other side of L, and intimately embraced(hugged) him from behind, placing a kiss on the side of his face before laying his head down on Matsuda's frozen shoulder, murmuring in a carrying voice, "Yes, I know, I don't like it when he touches your property either, master."

"AAAAIIIIHHHH WAHAAAAAATTT?? AHHH WILL KEELL YOU!!" Mr. Yagami screeched, trying to pull away from Mogi and Aizawa, who were holding him back from getting at the petrified Matsuda.

L just grumbled petulantly, "You stole my idea, that's not fair…"

Matsuda didn't show up at HQ for a week on orders from L for his personal safety.

END

Author's Notes: Awwwww! Poor Matsuda! (He's tied for my favorite character with L)Alright, that was game one! I thought that game up on the spot, but it actually sounds like fun :D Anyone got suggestions for any other games they could play? I don't know if I'll visit the whole truth-or-dare thing; it seems a little overdone. Oh, the chapters will not be related to each other and will not be a continuation; each chapter will go off in a different direction from: _"OH! I know, I know!" came Matsuda's excited voice, as he and the rest of the team had obviously been eavesdropping, "we should play a game!"_

I hope you guys liked this, and no, I have not given up on the Bathtime story. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm Ch2:** Duck-Duck-Goose

**Reason:** 'Cause I like games where little kids actually believe they are getting real money(like I did….when I was really little) and it's been too long since this story's last update!

**Warning:** Um….. don't … eat… ducks…? O.O

**Disclaimer:** Read it on the first page, silly-billies!

**Important Info:** Read the important info on ch1! I haven't updated in so long, I know (gives puppy-eyes to readers), I got kind of disheartened after my last story. Pwease fogives meh! Oh, and like I said, the subsequent chapters will leave off from the first chapter with Matsuda's saying, "_OH! I know!..."_

_**Stuck in the Storm**_

_Subtitle: Of Geese and Fake Money_

"OH! I know, I know!" came Matsuda's excited voice, as he and the rest of the team had obviously been eavesdropping, "we should play a game!"

L cocked his head in confusion as he tried to remember games he had played, then said slowly, "A game? Like…Duck-Duck-Goose?"

Matsuda shook his head enthusiastically, "Yep, that's a great game! We could play that!" He turned to the other bored members of the team for their support.

There was a general murmur of assent, and Matsuda grinned happily. L looked over at Light, who had yet to comment, and asked, "Would you like to play Duck-Duck-Goose?"

Light gave him a funny look and replied, "L, that game is for little kids. No, I don't want to play." He then picked his novel back up and resumed his reading.

L frowned and suggested in an innocent voice, "Perhaps Light-kun wasn't any good at this game in his school-times, and that is the reason for his unwillingness to play?" L smirked inwardly as he saw Light's frame go rigid.

Light turned cold eyes on L and declared loftily, "Actually, L, I was the _best_ at Duck-Duck-Goose."

L then looked at the ceiling again and asked in a suggestive voice, "Then, is the reason for Light-kun's reluctance to play because he is afraid that I will beat him, as I was also the best at Duck-Duck-Goose?"

Light made a half-choked growling sound, then ground out, "L, I could beat you in any situation, any time! Let's play, and then we'll see who's the best."

L smiled, glad to have, once again, gotten his way, and Matsuda squealed in happiness.

"Well, come then; we must form a circle." L intoned boredly, motioning slightly for the team to sit in a circle in the unoccupied space of the workroom. They did so with much grumbling and cracking of joints from the older members of the team.

And thus they sat, ready to play, when something surprising happened; Mogi raised his hand into the air. Noticing the universal symbol for having a question, L inquired calmly, "Yes, Mogi?"

Mogi shifted a bit uncomfortably where he sat, then asked uneasily, "Um, could we go over the rules?"

L blinked, then opened his mouth to ask another question-but was beat to it by the moody Aizawa, "What, don't tell me you've never played before?!"

Mogi looked pointedly away from Aizawa's incredulous face before answering, "No…I was homeschooled, and being an only child, well, I couldn't exactly play group games…"

One incredibly awkward pause later, and Matsuda cried, "Oh, MEH! AH'LL DO IT!" He then cleared his throat importantly and stated, "Alright, here's how you play Duck-Duck-Goose:

First, form a circle.

2. Decide who will go first by some means, such as rock-paper-scissors.

3. The person who is elected to go first, being called 'it' (it is bad to be 'it') will then go around the group, touching each person on the head as they say "Duck".

4. Whoever they choose to touch on the head and call "Goose" then has to get up and chase the person who is 'it'.

5. The Goose must chase the person who is 'it' around the circle and tag them before the person who is 'it' reaches the Goose's spot where he sat.

6. If the person who is 'it' reaches the spot before the Goose, then they are now not 'it', and the Goose is officially 'it'.

7. If the Goose tags the person who is 'it', then the Goose sits back down and the other person remains 'it'.

8. The process repeats itself until the players get bored or somehow declare a person the winner." Matsuda finished proudly, looking around with an elevated self-esteem at having been able to explain a game toddlers play.

Mogi nodded in understanding, clearly having figured out the game.

Light suddenly raised his voice, however, and asked, pointing at the chain attaching him to L, "Wait, hold on a second! What are we supposed to do about the chain? We can't play with it on!" Light turned to glare at L, silently demanding him to uncuff them.

L looked thoughtful for a moment, then brought out his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed a number awkwardly, "Hello? Yes, Watari could you bring in the collar? Yes, and the long-range, just to make sure. Why? Duck-Duck-Goose. Alright. Bye." L looked up from his cell phone to find everyone staring at him, looking either unnerved or frightened.

A moment later, and the seemingly inhumanly fast Watari walked through the doorway, carrying what appeared to be a dog collar and a…a….AK47. Oh, dear.

Watari handed L the collar and then positioned himself at the door, holding the gun easily. He was evidently going to be a guard. Great.

Light faced L, looking slightly pale, and pointed at the collar, asking wordlessly for an explanation. L smiled ever so slightly as he stated, "This is the only way we can play. We will remove the chain, and this dog shock-collar will be placed around your neck. If you leave this room, you will receive a shock equivalent to a taser. And if that doesn't work, then Watari will be on site to detain you." L smiled. Light's eye twitched.

Light fumed, debating internally whether the game was worth this; on the one hand, it was just a silly little kid game that he would usually not be caught dead playing to begin with…on the other hand, he soooooo badly wanted to beat L at something, and this afforded the perfect opportunity, even if he would have to wear a stupid collar.

Light looked at L and declared, "Alright, let's do this."

And so the chain was removed and the black shock collar was Velcroed onto Light's neck. Having finally settled the chain situation, the team could begin to play their game.

Rock-paper-scissors resulted in Matsuda going first. He skipped happily around the circle of self-conscious team members, singing, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" After three rounds around the circle, he remembered to make someone goose, so he tapped the unsuspecting Aizawa on the head.

Matsuda ran giggling madly around the circle as Aizawa said many naughty words and attempted to tag him. The sprightlier officer managed to slide into Aizawa's seat, resulting in more cursing and stamping of feet of the afro man.

Calming himself, Aizawa then proceeded around the circle, calling, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" then suddenly tapped L on the head, yelling "GOOSE!"

L, having calculated the chances for Aizawa making him Goose at 73.89%, was ready for him when he was tapped on the head.

L sprang up and attached himself to Aizawa's leg as soon as his head was touched. The team looked a bit shocked to see L latched onto the murderous Aizawa like a spider monkey. "You are still it." L declared solemly from Aizawa's leg.

Aizawa twitched madly, close to throttling his boss. Huffing angrily as L sat back down, Aizawa walked determinedly around the circle again, grinding out, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" He tapped Mr. Yagami on the head and hot-footed it.

Though still in shape for an older man, Mr. Yagami was not fast enough to catch Aizawa, who sank happily into his seat.

Grinning slightly at the childish game, Mr. Yagami began to walk around the circle, repeating the mantra, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" as he lightly tapped his team members on the head. He tapped Light on the head and declared jovially, "GOOSE!"

With a slight smile, Light gracefully rightened himself and chased after his father. Light let Mr. Yagami run around the circle a little before easily over gaining him and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Mr. Yagami grinned, not at all surprised to be caught by his athletic son, and resumed his turn as 'it.'

"Duck, duck, duck, duck…" he called as he went around the circle again, only to be interrupted by a scream of: "LLLLLIIIIIIGGGGHHHTTTYYYYY-POOOOOOO!"

A blonde blur rushed into the room, and everyone simultaneously murmured, "Misa…"

Yes, Misa had arrived, wearing a skimpy raincoat that did not protect her nearly as much from the storm as her pink umbrella clutched in her hands did.

Watari rightened himself from his position on the floor, where Misa had evidently sent him crashing in her haste to get to her, ahem, 'Lighty-poo.'

Light sighed and was about to tell her that they were busy playing a game when she screamed shrilly, "OH! DUCK-DUCK-GOOSE!? MISA WUV THAT GAME! MISA PLAY TOO!" And with that, she shoved a space between Light and Mogi and plopped down, grinning like a…a…um, well, idiot. "Well, go on!" She yelled at Mr. Yagami, motioning for him to continue.

Mr. Yagami blinked, then mumbled something about his son being able to do better, and continued where he left off, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" He then tapped Light on the head again, who was not able to catch his father again seeing as Misa was trying to fuse them together with the strength of her hugs.

Keeping the anger in check he was feeling for being 'it', Light went around the circle, intoning, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" He gave L a particularly hard rap on the head, eliciting a, "15%." It was worth it.

Light tapped Mogi on the head and called, "GOOSE!" Then started to sprint.

Light ran about five feet before he was tackled to the ground. Yeah, Mogi, being a large and serious man, took the game seriously, and seriously hurt Light by seriously tackling him as a football player would. Seriously. (Huzzah, 5!)

Mogi calmly walked back over to his spot, leaving Light on the ground, squished. Light stood up with some effort, furious that he was now in his second consecutive turn of being 'it,' and he was determined to return to the circle. So, when he went around the circle again, he tapped Misa on the head and declared her 'Goose,' thinking that she, in her disgustingly slavish worship of him, would let him win. Oh, how wrong he was.

Misa jumped up like an electrified chipmunk, screeching, "LIIIIIGHT!" and tackled him in a mega-glomp of death. After much damage of internal organs, Light pried Misa off of his person, gasping for air.

Light heard a snicker, and turned to see L smiling slightly, his eyes daring him. Light gritted his teeth, and resumed his painful walk around the circle, "Duck, duck, duck, duck…" He paused again at Misa, then suddenly smacked L's head, yelling, "GOOSE!"

Light dashed around the circle, L on his heels. He was ten steps away from L's spot, five, two…! L tackled him. Like a fricken _monkey._ Light crashed and skidded across the floor, L sitting on top of him like he was tobogganing.

Oooowwiiieee. That was one bad rug burn. Light moaned from his prone position on the floor, in a whole lot of pain and embarrassment.

Mr. Yagami hastily rushed over to his son and lifted the happy detective off Light. He helped Light to stand wobbly, revealing a long rug burn on the left side of his face. Ouch. (Rug burns _huuuurt!_)

"Okay," M. Yagami said hastily, "Let's play something else, alright? Something less…"

"Violent?" Light growled, glaring daggers at L.

Mogi raised his hand again and called, "How about Monopoly?" Good old random Mogi!

Mr. Yagami sighed in relief at a game that wouldn't mangle his delicate- eh, I mean, manly- son, "Yes, that'd be nice."

"Ahem," Watari's voice broke through, and everyone turned to stare at the old man holding not only a dangerous gun, but now a Monopoly box. Everyone except L looked at Watari like this: o.O'

Matsuda leaned over to Aizawa and whispered, "I think he might be a genie."

**Author's Notes:** Oi, I need a break! I will post a new chappie later, Ah Pwomiss! . Urgh, this one seems to be lacking, sorry ^^'. Yes, in the nest they will play monopoly. A seemingly simple game, right? WRONG! Oh, wait… the chapters were supposed to be disconnected, so I guess that the upcoming one will be _part two of ch2! _Well, as always, R&R!


End file.
